


band nerds

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Silly, god theres so many characters this is a trainwreck, probably add more relationships later?, when i finish more of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: A series of snippets from a persona 1/2 band au that involve various hijinks, such as Yuka stealing someone's candy bars, Maya the professional triangle player, and all the drama surrounding Brown's real ray-bans.





	1. Brown's crash cymbal trial

**Author's Note:**

> so i have band for somewhere between an hour and two and a half hours every. weekday. a lot of these are partially based off of things that happened or a few different funny things that happened or things that nearly happened bc although my school may have a stellar band program and go to lots of fancy competitions we aren't very professional at all in any way

It was ten am on a late November morning, there was a percussion rehearsal for the Christmas concert, only three people had bothered showing up, and Hidehiko Uesugi wanted to die. Mark was sick at home, and almost everyone else in the section was on a field trip, which meant the rehearsal consisted of Brown, Naoya, and their last minute triangle player who’d been called in, Maya Amano.

Of course, Naoya was on snare drum, Maya was obviously on triangle, and Brown had been coerced into playing crash cymbals. Hidehiko had played crash cymbals exactly once before in his lifetime. He was very afraid of the very heavy crash cymbals.

Maya gleefully played simple rhythms on her triangle, and Naoya yelled that it was snowing when snow started blowing in on him from an open window. Brown tried to pick up the crash cymbals and nearly dropped them, but the other two were too busy trying to get a sticky window to close to notice.

After a few minutes, Naoya had volunteered to show Brown how to properly play crash. Their band teacher watched in wry amusement as Naoya picked up the cymbals with ease. Hidehiko grimaced. Maya dropped her triangle stick.

Naoya handed the cymbals back to Brown, who struggled to keep them up as high as they should be. Once he’d managed to figure out how to actually play them, things got worse.

“Okay Brown, next you’ve got to dampen them between notes for this one!”

“Dampen?”

“You just kinda stick them in your armpits!”

Hidehiko played a very loud crash, and then tried to stuff them in his armpits as fast as he could, which was a mistake. He hit himself rather hard in the chest with the rather painful crash cymbals. Naoya hid a smile behind his hand as he watched Brown hit himself hard enough in the chest that he tripped backwards, hit the shelf in the back, and went down in a pile.

“Need any help down there?”

Brown looked up, looking ready for death, the crash cymbals still on top of him. “I think I’ll be okay,”

“You sure about that?” Naoya put down his sticks and offered a hand.

“No, no, I’m good, I’m good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never actually hit myself hard enough with crash cymbals that ive fallen over but. well. ive come really damn close


	2. Yuka's candy bar scandal

“Yukki are you ready for that quiz tomorrow?”

“I thought it was next week?” Yukino uncrossed her arms and pulled out her phone. “Yeah, next Tuesday,”

“Oh thank god,” Yuka said, leaning on one of the trombone cases lined up against the wall. “I swear I don’t know a fucking thing,”

Yukino nodded, and Ayase moved over to the other side of the hall to dig in a backpack hung on the wall.

“Ayase, what the hell are you at?”

“Okay I know you’re the official delinquent here, but this morning Nanjo was bragging that he had three full size toblerone’s in his bag, and he didn’t even put it in his locker! He’s about to get what’s coming to him for what he said to me last week!”

Yukino raised an eyebrow and struggled not to laugh as Yuka retrieved a toblerone and tried to fit it in her flute case. As Yuka was smuggling chocolate, Eikichi had come to stand in the hall, waiting to get into her trombone assessment. Eikichi moved over to the other two just to watch Ayase try and “subtly” retrieve the other two toblerones.

As the three of them stood there watching Ayase steal a rich kid’s chocolate bars, Eriko went running down the hall like a bat out of hell, with her tuba case poorly stuffed into an oversized plastic bag. Somehow on her way to the other end of the hall, she didn’t hit anyone with her tuba case bag. On the other hand, she did manage to knock over _every single trombone_ lined up against the wall.

Eikichi shrieked. Whatever was going on it must’ve been important because Elly didn’t stop, and instead ran into the band room and slammed the door behind her. Yukino and Yuka both watched the trombone cases roll around on the floor while Eikichi yelled. Ayase quickly stuffed the last toblerone (which would not fit in her flute case) up her shirt.

“Well, that was, very effective.” Ayase stated.

Yukino snorted.

Seconds later Nanjo walked out of the classroom mere feet away, and Yuka held onto the side of her shirt with the poorly concealed toblerone bar and took off down the hall and into the fire escape. Yukino figured that if she always ran at that speed she could’ve made track team. Eikichi had fallen to her knees next to her trombone case. Nanjo raised an eyebrow, and Yukino raised an eyebrow back.

Ulala Serizawa rounded a corner into the hallway, clutching an inhumane amount of books in her arms. She surveyed the scene, turned around, and walked right back out.

Yukino’s phone pinged, a text from Ayase. It was a blurry picture of her running along the lockers downstairs, the third toblerone now in the crook of her elbow instead of up her shirt. Yukino snorted again at the caption, “Just like taking candy from a baby, probably easier”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually based off of a time the percussion section was left outside the band room alone for too long like a few years ago and one of the guys stole some full size candy bars out of someones bag and started drinking the 2 litre of soda someone had just left in an open backpack and we almost got in trouble when a teacher walked out and some guys were stealing food out of someones bag
> 
> this is why percussionists shouldn't be trusted with jackshit
> 
> also based off of a time last week a kid with an instrument in a sobeys bag ran down the hall at record speed and knocked over a whole line of trombones


	3. Tatsuya and Jun skip class

Tatsuya and Jun were skipping class.

This wasn’t exactly unusual, although it was nothing Jun liked to make a habit of. Tatsuya had been the one to suggest they skip off the afternoon, Jun was the one to suggest the band storage room as the perfect spot to skip in, instead of sitting in a bathroom or hiding out in the theatre or library somewhere.

The band storage room was less of a room and more of a small dead end hallway with a door on one end, filled end to end with instrument cases and shelves, usually with the lights off. The two of them went in, Jun locked the door behind them, and left the lights off, thanks to the small window in the door that could’ve given them away.

Tatsuya tripped over a tuba case, and Jun grabbed his arm and prayed no one in another class had heard that. They both sat down near the back, and Jun started piling up a barrier of instrument cases (or really a tuba case and a trumpet case) to keep them relatively out of obvious sight.

Jun curled up against his boyfriend and prepared for a nice, relaxing nap.

Forty minutes later an abrupt clacking noise startled Jun awake. He looked up, and Tatsuya also stirred, only to see someone knocking a flute case against the window. Jun sighed. The flute case lowered to reveal the angry face of someone who’s name Tatsuya could never remember, and Jun constantly willed himself to forget. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at the door, and then at his boyfriend.

Jun sighed again. “Just ignore him, he’ll go away,”

“Ignore him?”

“He’s like the fairies from Peter Pan, he doesn’t exist if we don’t believe in him,”

The angry clacking started up again. Tatsuya shrugged and tried his best to ignore it. It got louder.

Jun sat up and mouthed a rather passionate “Fuck you.”

The student who’s name either no one knew or wanted to remember put down the flute case and went for angry staring. Jun lazily raised an arm and put up his middle finger.

Someone pushed the student out of the way, but whoever it was was too short to properly see into the window. There was vague chatter, and someone laughed. The second person tried to look into the window again, and the two boys caught sight of two high blonde pigtails in sparkly scrunchies. It was another flute player, Ayase, who was much more pleasant than the other one. Ayase put up a hand and waved. She couldn’t see him, but Tatsuya waved back. It was the thought that counts after all.

Outside the band storage room the band room door creaked open. The annoying and essentially nameless student tried to look into the tiny window again, but was grabbed by a hand with sparkly nail polish. Yuka again. Jun silently thanked Ayase for existing and saving him from further annoyance.

Tatsuya had already dozed off again, and Jun quietly laughed as he heard Ayase’s shrill voice yell at someone out in the hall. He hoped it was a certain student who would not be named. By the fact that whoever responded sounded pretty passive aggressive, it probably was.

Before he fell asleep, Jun put a quick reminder in his phone to thank Yuka for chewing out a certain student who would not be named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my friend who had the idea for this!!
> 
>  
> 
> also here he is. one of my favourite p2 side characters who has no canon name or personality . thank u to everyone i know who gave him a personality and actual backstory 10/10


	4. Brown's real ray-bans

Everyone knew that Brown’s aviator style ray-bans were ebay knockoffs, no matter how much he insisted they were real. Hell, half the band had overheard him bragging to Yukino that they’d only cost him fifteen dollars online since his voice really only had one volume setting; _loud_.

After one of their outside performances, luckily on a nice day, Chikalin was helping Hidehiko carry the bass drum and its stand back inside the school because Maki (who had promised to help) had picked up her clarinet, her stand, and her chair and quickly left the second it was all over.

Hilariously it was Chikalin, who had the proportions of a very tall broomstick and had had the nickname String Bean for longer than she could remember, was carrying the bass drum itself with Brown taking the stand, because Brown was too short to see over the drum when he carried it and plowed over several people trying. Chikalin had only taken it from him after he’d almost knocked over Yukino, which would’ve been a very large mistake. However, before that he’d gotten the applause of both Jun Kurosu and Eikichi Mishina after knocking over that one guy who’s name he couldn’t seem to remember who Jun hated vigorously and Eikichi hated by extension.

Brown spotted Maki leaning out of the band room window up on the second floor and stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled and waved back.

As the two of them made their way across the parking lot Chikalin stopped because of the amount of people trying to get into the building, and set the bass drum down, electing to sit down on the pavement and wait. Brown did the same, quickly dropping the fairly small stand. Just before the moment that would be the funniest of every bystander’s day, Eikichi, Jun, and Maya stopped to talk to Chika, while Elly and Naoya slowed down to see Hide. Ulala was in the background of all of this with her oboe.

Hidehiko tried to sit on the bass drum stand. He figured he would sit down and have a lovely little chat with his friends. The stand toppled over. Hidehiko went flying backwards. In a fateful moment his so-called real ray-bans aviators went flying off of his face. Before anyone knew what was happening Brown had gone arse over kettle on the pavement, the bass drum stand was simply on its side, and Brown’s ray-bans. Oh dear, Brown’s poor, poor ray-bans.

His ray-bans had been crushed by the funnily enough not that heavy bass drum stand. Once he realized what was going on, Hidehiko _screeched_.

Behind everyone else, Ulala put down her oboe to watch whatever hilarity was about to happen.

“No! No!!! _No!!!_ ”

The small group of teens all stopped what they were doing just to watch. In the relative silence everyone heard Eikichi loudly announce “I CAN SHRED LIKE JIMI HENDRIX!” followed up by a lot of enthusiastic air-guitaring.

“Brown, what’s wrong?” Eriko said, actually pretty sincerely.

Brown glared at her, looking absolutely devastated.

“ _They were real ray-bans!_ ”

Ulala couldn’t help laughing really damn loud, and neither could Eikichi, Naoya, Chikalin, or Jun (although Jun’s laugh was more of a funny 90s anime villain giggle than a laugh). Eriko was dignified enough to giggle behind a hand, as was Maya.

Hidehiko carefully picked up his fake ebay sunglasses, absolutely crushed.

“But Brown can’t you just get a new pair on ebay?” Chikalin said. Brown tried to put one of the lenses back in the glasses, it didn’t work.

Nearly directly above them Maki was leaning out of the band room window, watching everything.

Naoya stepped over and clapped Hidehiko on the back. “I’ll get some clear tape it’ll fix it, or we can go to the dollar store and get you a way cooler pair?”

Brown tried to put the fractured glasses back on his face, and the one mostly intact lens fell right back out. Naoya rolled his eyes, put an arm around him, and picked him up. “C’mon, we’re going to the dollar store,”

Everyone watched as Naoya carried a quietly screaming Hidehiko out of the parking lot, apparently _walking_ to the dollar store. Chikalin shrugged and jumped up, picking up the bass drum again.

“Well, guys, who’s gonna take the stand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is legitimately based off of a series of events that all happened on the same day which i wasnt actually there for but a bunch of people i knew were and god it was funny


	5. Lisa goes to the percussion section

Poor Lisa Silverman had thrown out her back shortly before band rehearsal, and since she couldn’t play the trumpet she’d been convinced into sitting in the back with the percussion section.

She watched silently as the percussion section chaos ensued. She’d been coerced by Maya, who’d been dragged back there from her usual spot in the saxophones to play the triangle for the Christmas concert.

Lisa had always thought the percussion section was a bit wild, she did sit right in front of them after all. But she had _no idea_.

For some godawful reason Naoya had bright blue drumsticks that lit up every time he hit them off of something, which meant every time he dropped them everyone in a six foot radius was entranced by the flashing lights going everywhere. Naoya tried to flip them a lot, and he dropped them a lot. Lisa wished he’d stop.

Brown hit himself with the crash cymbals again, and Mark yelled a joke about it from all the way over at the timpani. Brown got pissed and threw a brass glockenspiel mallet at him, but it missed by quite a bit. Mark dabbed. Then Naoya dabbed in response. Hide sighed and dropped the crash cymbals to dab. Maya clapped. Lisa didn’t understand.

She watched in abject horror as the stand underneath Naoya’s snare drum gave out. He yelled something at Brown and kept playing the now very low snare drum. Brown ran past Lisa and Maya, over to the drum kit on one side of the room. He grabbed the snare off of the stand, walked about two steps, and _threw it_ across the room, and Mark, who had apparently stopped playing the timpani for this, caught it and put it on top of the drum Naoya was playing, basically putting it back at the right height.

Lisa wondered how the fuck the percussion section managed.

The band teacher asked them to get the whip. Hidehiko whipped, as in the dance. Mark yelled something at him and got the real whip. Lisa didn’t think it looked anything like a whip. Maya was still playing the triangle.

By the end of rehearsal Lisa was more than a little terrified of the percussion section. She thanked Maya for her bravery of dealing with those idiots, and vaguely wondered how Naoya had become section leader and what the fuck he’d done to get them in shape for actual performances.

Suddenly, Lisa understood why Yukino had left the percussion section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying someone actually once threw a snare drum across the band room in the middle of full band that happened being in the percussion section is probably gonna take 10 years off my life percussionists aren't fit


End file.
